The Magic Number
by WildCard555
Summary: Based around the Manga/Anime with some key differences stated at the top of the chapter. Story contains both straight and yuri lemons. Name may change, but the Summary will change once I can think of something better. Sorry for this poor summary, but I really don't know what type right now. Hope you enjoy!


Hi everyone here's a new story for y'all. First off let me say that yes I have Natsu, Erza, and Lucy as the main 'pairing' This is not going to become a harem fanfic its just going to be the three of them so please don't ask me to add Mirajane.

This fic takes place sometime between the Oracion Seis arc and the Tenrou arc(so everyone is wearing their pre time jump outfits) with two key changes.

The first key change is Layla is Mavis's great granddaughter and was always a member of Fairy Tail, never meet Jude, and is still alive. Phantom Lord arc still happened with Lucy's biological father hiring Phantom Lord to get her for him. Also although most of the members came as orphans Layla adopted Erza soon after she joined after escaping the tower of heaven.

The second key change is that Gildartz is Natsu's father making Cana and Natsu half siblings. Natsu was still trained by Igneel after his mother died, but instead of leaving him Igneel brought Natsu to his father who wasn't aware he had a son. Cana who has been struggling to tell Gildartz that he's her father sees him return with his son, and in frustration yells out 'He's you kid too?' thus making the once single Gildartz the father of two 10 year old kids. IDKW but I really like the idea of Cana and Natsu being siblings.

 **I Own Nothing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **The Magic Number?**

It was a regular afternoon at Fairy Tail. All the members having a good time relaxing in the guildhall. That peace would soon come to a loud end.

"We're Back!" The guilds resident Fire-Dragon-Slayer announced loudly kicking the doors open after returning from a mission with his partner right behind him.

"Hi Everyone!" Lucy cheered following her team mate.

"Welcome Back." The guild cheered for the duo coming back apparently healthy and uninjured.

"Natsu, Lucy welcome back." Mira greeted the duo while holding an empty tray.

Before she could get a response did Natsu start trading insults with Gray meaning a brawl would soon break out ending the would be peaceful afternoon.

"How was the mission?" Hoping they didn't come back empty handed like they usually did.

"Great!" Lucy declared. "Got my rent and a little more covered." Flashing a bundle of Jewels that was her half of the reward.

Looking at her Nakama shocked. "You and Natsu came back with the full reward money." Checking her own temp while reaching out to touch her friend to see if she was really awake.

"Mira you're scarring me." Starting to sweat drop.

Before anything else could be said between the two did someone sneak up behind the blonde and begin to fondle her large breasts. "Did you keep my little brother out of trouble?" Cana asked as she continued to fondle the blonde quickly finding and pinching her nipples.

"Ah!" Letting out a quick moan. "Ah! Managed to get all the reward money this time around." Trying to break the brunettes grip on her tits, but couldn't do so as the brunette's fingers sunk into her fleshy mounds.

"Good job Lucy." Continuing to do what she was doing. "That means I have more money for beer." Not having to cover her brothers half of the bills. "I should reward you..."

"Cana Let Go Of My Daughter." A stern female voice said from behind the bar.

Letting go. "Yes Auntie Layla." The brunette said raising her hand into the air as high as she could.

Placing her hand over her chest did she let her breathing get back to normal. "Thanks Mom." Starting to walk over to the bar where the older blonde stood behind.

Calmed down immediately did she talk cheerfully to her daughter. "So you kept Natsu under control this time around?" Mixing a fruit smoothie for her daughter not believing what she heard having done the books for Makarov longer than most of her daughter's generation have been alive for did she know no matter who Natsu went with they didn't come back with much of the reward. Hell she had a few clients who requested Natsu just because they knew they wouldn't have to pay in the end.

Flashing the bundle of Jewels that was her share of the reward money. "Got my rent money." Bragging since she just moved out a few days before leaving for the job. "And some more to boot."

Hiding her shock. "You know if you just stayed with me longer you could have saved up for a house instead of throwing your money away on an apartment." Learning fast what empty nest syndrome was.

"Has Erza gotten back yet?" Changing the subject.

Shaking her head. "Not yet." Placing the fruit smoothie in front of her daughter. "Don't know why she moved out either." Having adopted Erza shortly after she came to Fairy Tail. "Did you two just want to hurt me?" Now left with a three-bedroom house all to herself more than willing to let the two stay even after having kids of their own.

"Mom!' Groaning since both knew why the two younger women moved out.

"Has dad come back yet Auntie?" Natsu asked giving the younger blonde a much needed distraction. "He said he'd be back around this time." Tapping the counter twice signaling for his usual drink taking a seat next to his teammate.

Shaking her head. "Gildartz still hasn't come back yet." Pulling out a bottle of fire-whiskey.

"Did you really think Dad would come back on time." Cana asked her brother taking a seat next to him. "Usual please." Watching the head bar maid adding another drink to the order.

"No I didn't." Still disappointed.

"I had the same feeling when you got back." Gray said having taken a seat next to Cana wrapping an arm around her and raising his hand up ordering a drink.

"Please don't do that while I'm around." Pretty much begged seeing his best frenemy getting all lovey dovey with his sister.

Snuggling up to the Ice-Mage enjoying the feel of his cooler skin. "What are you talking about bro?"

"Yeah! What are you talking about ash-brains?" Attempting to kiss her until she sat straight up.

"Where's the rest of my drink?" Cana asked seeing a mug placed in front of her instead of her barrel of alcohol.

Starring at the Card-Mage with venom. "That's for fondling my daughter earlier." Looking over at her employee. "Mira don't even think about giving her the barrel when I'm not looking." Warning her employee.

"Fuck me!" Grabbing the mug downing it in one go. "He he!" Laughing at what she was about to say. "Jokes on you now you have to re-fill my class constantly." Placing her empty mug in front of the barmaid

Filling up the mug with water. "Sorry Cana just ran out of beer." The older blonde countered while her white-haired employee took a loaded tray full of drinks for other members of the guild.

"But, But..." Watching as the white-haired beauty walk away with three or four pitchers filled with booze.

"So do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Layla asked her daughter ignoring the Card-Mage.

"No thanks Mom. I still have a lot of unpacking left to do." Having hardly any time to unpack the boxes, only getting the furniture set.

"Ah!" Disappointed she reached for the closest mug and began to clean it.

"Can I come over then?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Me too?" Cana joined her brother hoping to take advantage of the woman's empty nest symptoms to get back on her good side, and get her barrel back.

"Room for one more." Gray hoping to get in on the meal.

"Alright." Smile coming back. Sure they weren't her's but in a way she was the mother figure to this generation of Fairy Tail with Mira most likely taking her spot for the next generation.

Allowing her Nakama to distract her mom did Lucy quickly drink her smoothie and sneak out of the guild. Eager to get home to her new apartment she had just moved into. On the way did she greet the fisherman who had always warned her to be careful not to fall into the river since she was a little girl. Finally she had gotten to her two bedroom apartment. "Home sweat..." She began to say after walking in and closing the door until a set of lips attacked her own. "MMMNNN!" Melting into the soft lips kissing her own as she was now being pressed to the door both wrapping their arms around the other.

Separating her lips from the blonde's, but keeping her pressed to the wood door. "Welcome home Lucy." A young redheaded woman greeted. "Did you miss me?" Giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you Erza." Kissing the redhead like she had her glad she remembered to take off her metal armor allowing their large soft breasts to smash into the others pair only separated by a few sets of clothing.

Continuing their lip lock did the two hurry to the master bedroom of their two-bedroom apartment the rest of the guild besides Layla thought were sharing as roommates and not as lovers.

Pushing the blonde onto their bed did she start kissing her neck the moment she got on top of her. "What took you so long?" Having been waiting in the apartment for nearly four hours having returned sooner than she was expected to.

"Had to say high to mom, and lose Natsu." Moaning until she flipped the two over and began to return the kisses she just received. "Had to turn down dinner at moms." Happily settling on her 'other' favorite meal instead.

"I'll make you forget about that." Starting to unbutton the blonde's shirt revealing her pink lacey bra underneath licking the exposed skin. The two rolled all over the bed as they wrestled for the top slowly removing each others clothing till they were in their undies. Lucy in bright pink, and Erza in dark blue. In the end they ended up with both of them sitting up with Lucy in front of Erza with her back to the redhead who was resting against the headboard.

Pulling her lover in to her lap. One hand digging under her bra, and the other digging under the hem of her panties did Erza feel her lovers soft sensitive skin that reacted to her every touch as she shivered in her arms.

"Erza!" Calling her Armored-mage sensually from her touch soon feeling the other woman's hot breath on her ear before it gently got nibbled on.

Sneaking her finger under the front of the Celestial-mage's underwear did she feel her smooth skin hidden underneath. "Say may name." Rubbing the other woman's lower lips getting the moans she was looking for. Feeling the back of her head being pulled in as the soft hand dug under her own see of red hair.

"Erza!" Tilting her head so she could kiss her lover as she pushed two fingers inside of her. "MMNNnn!' Moaning into her lover's mouth as their tongues explored each other's mouth that they'd mapped out many times before.

Separating from the kiss. "Lucy!" Moaning as her blonde began rubbing her back to her front starting to simulate her tits through her bra like her own hand still was doing. "I have a surprise for you." Retreating her fingers from Lucy's snatch trying to pull her back in. Reaching over to her nightstand on her side of their king sized bed did she pull out four vials with a pink liquid inside of it, taking one while leaving the others on the stand.

Turning around so she could look at the Equip-Mage. "What is it?" Pushing her down and to the side onto the bed kissing her in the middle of her cleavage. While showering the other woman with love did she dig her hands under her between the mattress unhooking the redhead's dark blue bra.

Rolling the two of them over allowing gravity and the blonde to remove her dark blue bra exposing her large tits and bright pink nipples begging to be sucked on. Once off did the blonde sit up just enough so she could suck on one of her glorious nipples pulling and pushing it in smashing it into its owner. "Ahhh!" Struggling to remove the cap before chugging it down. Feeling her lower half heating up immensely just as her chest was. Throwing the vial aside did she push the blonde's shoulders down onto the bed.

"What did you just drink?" Seeing her face turn a darker shade of red than it normally gets when they make love. Instead of getting an answer right away did she only get stared at for a few moments before feeling the woman between her legs grind their crotches together. Only did she feel a bulge grinding over her pussy. "What The Hell?" Looking down to see there was in fact a bulge under the redhead's undies.

Simply rolling over so now the two were lying side by side. "Why don't you find out." Spreading herself out laying down flat on her back.

Getting on her hands and knees did Lucy crawl till her face was only a few inches over her lover's crotch. Reaching forward did she grab both sides of the blue underwear separating her and her 'surprise'. Slowly did she slide them off of her as an eight-inch rock hard cock sprung forward into her face once released, and set of balls was starring her in the face begging for her to take it inside her.

Watching the look on her face did Erza move her legs so she could easily remover her last stich of clothing. "Like what you see?" Seeing how flabbergasted her lover was seeing that she now had a set of male reproductive organs as well as her wet pussy hidden under her ball sack.

Unable to take her eyes off the redhead's cock begging her to either suck it or fuck it. "What the hell?" Feeling her core begging for it.

"The potion I just drank is call the 'Futanari Potion'." Wanting to ram her new piece of flesh into the blonde and make her really call her name out loud like she was never able to do before.

"Erza?" Not sure what to do.

"Now we don't need men anymore." Pointing at the nightstand where three more vials stood.

Though the two have had sex numerous times together sometimes their fingers, lips, tongues, and toys just weren't enough to satisfy the other. Yes they were lesbians for each other, but they also loved the feel of a man's hard muscular body as they pounded into them so they would grab some guy while on a mission to help them fulfill their desires as the man had the best night of his life with the duo.

Finally, after nearly a minute of starring did Lucy take hold of the new piece of flesh that felt hard, hot, and smooth in her hand as it began to jack her girlfriend off with her right hand. "It's real!" Feeling just like a real cock would in her gentle yet tight grip

"AAHHHHH!" Erza's sensitive cock not used to this type of simulation felt something building up wanting to be released.

"That good." Lucy smiled enjoying her strong lover turning into putty with such simple foreplay writhing in pleasure.

"So Good Lucy." Starting to rub her tits and pinch her nipples adding to the building pleasure. Her lower body began to thrust upwards into the blonde's soft hand as it gripped her tighter. "I'm about to cum." Ashamed that she wasn't going to last long at all. That was until she no longer felt a tight grip on her any longer. "Lucy!" Whining about being denied her first ejaculation still humping into the air.

Normally the blonde wasn't the dominant one, but being the one with more control quickly turned her on even more. Getting on her knees as she startled and elevated herself over the cock she was just jacking off. "If you're going to cum I want to feel it inside me." Lowering herself rubbing her wet lips over the futa-cock.

"Okay." Watching eagerly as the lips of her moist lips grinded the edge of her sword like she was sharpening it for her.

"Okay what?" Grinding the whole eight-inch cock base to tip with her true womanly body.

"I want to cum inside you." Feeling her cock twitching for a second time.

"You wanna fill me up with your woman's seed." Teasing the head of her futa cock with her lips swaying it back and forth in her hands until she started to take her inside of her. "Cause I want you to fill me completely." Lowering herself down slowly savoring the taste of her lover's flesh.

As tempting as that sounded. "I don't know if the Futa-Potion can get you pregnant." The feel of her sensitive cock head being enveloped by those smooth wet velvety walls drove her insane.

"If it's you Erza…" Feeling herself get stuffed by that thick eight-inch cock till their hips collided. "I don't CARE!" Moaning as she felt herself getting filled with a hot cum. "Erza." Disappointed that the only satisfaction she got was the burning sensation of the seed filling her depths. ' _Just like a virgin again._ ' Still that only meant she would get to build her new stamina up.

"OH GOD LUCY!" Erza moaned cumming inside her lover simply by becoming one feeling ashamed because of how pathetically short she lasted. "How do guys do this?" Wondering how any man could enter such a hot tight pussy and not cum just as quickly like she had. Slowly coming down from her quick high she was started to get concerned that she wouldn't be able to satisfy her blonde lover.

Feeling the still hard cock getting soft in her did she begin to bounce up and down on it to get it hard again. "We just need to build up your stamina!" Feeling more cum spurting into her from the first release. Whatever softness the flesh had soon hardened getting bigger and bigger inside of her. Slowly did her lovers boobs start to jiggle, but as much as she wanted to make them dance for her was she afraid she'd set her off to soon with that kind of pace. The sounds of the two women moaning and flesh slapping against each other filled the room.

"Lucy!" Moaning her name in shame thinking she'd be the one making the blonde call her name racked in pleasure. Instead she was the one calling out to her like she was now while being ridden.

"Erza!" Starting to feel her own release build up before another big load burst into her. "ERZA!" Getting filled for a second time still not getting a release of her own. ' _Damn It_!' So frustratingly close to getting it to. The movement of her lover's hips slowed after filling her for a second time fully denying her.

Looking up did she see her Lucy calling her name. She could tell she was faking how good she felt having seen that face a few time. Looking up did she see that pink bra still on. "Take your bra off." She panted.

On command did Lucy undo her bra and throw it to the floor releasing her voluptuous tits. "Fuck Me Hard!" In the next second she was the one on her back and was feeling her left tit getting slobbered on as her lover sloppily licked and rubbed the other one hard flicking her nipple every three seconds. "ERZA!" Feeling that futa-cock pounding into her.

Knowing more than a few trick she could get the blonde off in another way. ' _This time for sure_!' Determined to satisfy her lover this time. "LUCY!" Slowly building up a tolerance to the throbbing pussy trying to suck her in each time she pulled back on her thrusts.

Luckily with all the fooling around they have done with each other in prior encounters the redhead was quick to attack all of the blondes weak spots. "ERZA! HARDER ERZA!" Feeling more of her body heating up from the double assault, one from her chest as the redhead started alternating which tit got her mouth and hand the other one going on between her legs. "DON'T STOP!" Hand and arms stretching out as she gripped the bed sheets into balls in her grip feeling her whole body shake in pleasure each time she was dug into.

Encouraging moans sung to making Erza lose her slim control and really went to town on the pussy she was fucking with reckless abandon as it continued to grip her tighter with each thrust. Determined to make her come did she abandon her chest to focus on her neither lips, but soon she was hypnotized by them as they began to dance for her in the same rhythm of her thrusts. Feeling long slender legs wrapping around her ass pulling her in harder. Placing both hands on either side of the blonde. "I LOVE YOU LUCY!" Staring at her lover as they both moaned at the top of their lungs.

"I LOVE YOU TOO ERZA!" Trying to milk that rock hard cock with her throbbing core.

"I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"INSIDE ME!" Lucy moaned loudly feeling the redheads futa seed burst inside her for a third time. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" This time her lovers release pushed her over the edge this time. Truthfully Lucy had been fucked better a few times, but with it being the love of her young life never before had she felt more complete.

"FUCK!" Feeling her cock nearly getting crushed and her lower body get drenched as the blond squirted all over her. Feeling was her pride redeemed, and confidence that she can do it even better from here on out.

The two women stayed clung together even after the futa became soft while resting her head on the true woman's pillow-like chest. Once soft did she roll over to her side to rest. Reaching out her nightstand did she trace her fingers over the 3 remaining vials of Futa-Potion.

"Make sure you get more of that from whoever you got it from." Lucy spoke softly looking over the Equip-mages glistening tits at the three vials of potion. "I wanna try it out on you next time." Wanting her to know how she felt now having been filled completely by the one you love instead of someone else they were using to reach nirvana.

Imagining the blonde she grew up with plunging her own futa cock inside her wanting hole like she just did to her, and would continue to till the affect wore off. "Alright Lucy." Placing herself between the blonde's legs lining herself up with the leaking hole. "But I wanna keep fucking you till I run out of potion." Looking at the other three vials on the nightstand.

Smiling brighter than the sun. "Alright Erza." Pushing her off of her, or tried to as her lover wanted her badly. Eventually she got on her hands and knees presenting her ass and pussy wanting it from behind.

Lining herself up did she grab hold of her wide womanly hips burying her new favorite sword into its rightful seethe. Thankfully her stamina/resilience was building this time not feeling like she was going to cum right away. "This is going to be a long night." Though she could only see the sea of golden locks she knew she was smiling ear to ear.

"I hope so!" Lightly moaning as the Futa was going slow this time really wanting to make love instead of just fucking. Feeling a hand snake under her till it was squeezing her right tit rubbing and pinching her hardened nipple.

Lowering her upper body down till her tit touched the blondes sweaty back and found a rhythm so they would rub on it to add to her own pleasure.

"AHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" God how she loved her Armored-Mage. No matter what challenge she came up against she always managed to concur it. In this case taking her newly found sensitive futa cock unable to satisfy her to now on her fourth attempt felt like she was cumming each time those glorious eight hard inches drove into her. ' _I'll do the same to you someday._ ' Looking at the three vials of Futa-Potion looking forward to the day she'd get to use one of them.

As incredible as it felt to be really be having sex with her Celestial-Mage she couldn't help but feel the wanting itch in her womanly parts. Looking at the vials the other woman was also looking at did she imagine the situation being reversed. ' _Looks like I was wrong._ ' Thinking initially, she'd be the only one to use the potion on this night.

Allowing their bodies primal instincts to take over did the position change from doggy position to reverse-cowgirl so now they were back to where they began their love making only was the blonde now looking away from her redhead instead of starring into her brown eyes.

"OH GOD!" Feeling all the skin of her cock being pushed back by Lucy's whole body weight as the pure womanhood devoured her cock.

"OH GOD!" Somehow feeling the sword she was polishing stabbing deeper and deeper into her till she was sure she felt it kiss her womb and continued to kiss it.

"Hey Lucy!" An excited male voice echoed in the room.

Actually looking forward did she realize the voice that just called to her was Natsu who was standing in the now open windowsill not noticing his eyes were shut. "NATSU!" Embarrassed to be caught in such a vulnerable situation, and nervous due to her mother being the only member of Fairy Tail who knew about her and Erza. The sight of him made her insides tighten up as she stopped her movements with her womb being kissed.

Unable to see the pink haired Slayer. "NATSU!?" Feeling her cock getting nearly crushed and milked at the same time forcing her to cum feeling her lower head kiss the blonde's womb. This time essentially filling her most sacred place directly. "FUCK!" Feeling way too much bliss to be concerned with the intruder at the moment.

Still ignorant due to having his eyes closed using his sense of smell to find his partners new home. "Man did you miss out." Patting his stuffed belly. "Your mom can really COOK!" Only then noticing his senses being flooded. Hearing from moans and heavy breathing, Smell of two sweaty bodies shrouding the room in musk, tasting a mixture of vanilla and strawberries coming from musk of the room, and finally his sight finally seeing his best friend naked glistening is sweat with some man's cock buried inside her.

"Kya!" Lucy yelled seeing the man's reaction desperately grabbing for the sheets to cover herself.

Freezing where he stood did he see Erza was the one behind Lucy as she grabbed for something to cover herself. Seeing them freak out did he see what looked to be a cock attached to Erza pull out of Lucy covered in love juices. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" He yelled a second later seeing his rival with a cock and balls. "YOU TWO?" Now looking at Lucy seeing a white fluid leaving her pussy. "WHAAAA...?" He was silenced as the redhead covered his mouth and slammed him onto the carpeted floor hearing something underneath it crack, and closed the window and blinds in one swift movement lacking her grace due to the euphoria her body was still in, and finally began to tie him down. In the shuffle everything that was on the nightstand near the bed was knocked over and crashed to the floor.

 **End Chapter 1.**

 **Next Chapter.**

 **Number Found?**

* * *

So how'd you like chapter 1? Do you like the tweaks I added to the story before the lemon? Hope you guys and gals are looking forward to chapter 2(already have 3,000+ words of it typed).

Until next time my lovely readers.

Have an awesome one.

WildCard555 Out.


End file.
